


不是爱人

by Iris_Kirkland



Series: 这里没有柚梨汁 [3]
Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Kirkland/pseuds/Iris_Kirkland
Summary: 柚希礼音和凰稀要可以有很多关系，可以是音校的上下级，可以是曾经的星组组员，可以是演过戏的同事，可以是关系好到不能再好的朋友——但唯独不会是爱人。之前发过的两篇退团纪念的后续。CP：柚梨（柚希礼音×凰稀要）警告：大量脑补，大量私设，非常矫情，剧情都是编的，和真人无关，不要上升真人！我相信真人都是直的！





	不是爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 多年没写过柚梨了，也不清楚两位近况，只是听了《不是爱人》这首歌之后有感而发。算是几年前发的两篇退团纪念的后续，不过除了两人已分手的设定之外基本和前作没什么关系，可以独立来看。  
是BE。我想过让她们在一起但是失败了。  
推荐BGM：《不是爱人》  
这首歌是专门给RPS写的，真的句句是刀。

01

柚希礼音不记得她有多久没见过凰稀要了。

上一次见面好像还是她去看她出演的音乐剧的时候。那部音乐剧宝冢歌剧团也曾经公演过，讲的是法国大革命背景下平民男子和贵族小姐相爱的故事，而这位宝冢歌剧团的前男役在里面出演的正是那位著名的断头王后、日本文艺界的宠儿——玛丽·安托瓦内特。

不过柚希礼音去看那部音乐剧的原因并不是凰稀要。最初她只是为了给出演女主角的前任相手梦咲宁宁捧场，在买了票之后才后知后觉地发现她买的是凰稀要出演玛丽王后的那一场。

说实话，在走进剧场之前柚希礼音一直没有办法想象凰稀要出演玛丽王后的样子。在她的心中凰稀要应该是玛丽王后身边的那个英姿飒爽的女将军才对，金发飘扬穿军装带佩剑，在舞台上与她那位出身平民的爱人上演着一场又一场悲欢离合，一次又一次地殒命于巴士底的白旗面前。

柚希礼音不知道这是不是出于她自己的私心。毕竟，那部剧是她与凰稀要唯一一次出演恋人的机会。她记得在那部剧公演期间她们光明正大地眉目传情，肆无忌惮地拥抱接吻，借着剧本的掩护说着平时不会说出口的情话，名正言顺地穿着一黑一白的情侣装成双成对地出待，在镜头前借着为公演宣传的名义挽着彼此的手说着半真半假的表白——而如今，她当年的爱人已经离开了她，出演的角色也不再是她的奥斯卡。

有的时候，柚希礼音会想，她们和她们出演的角色多么像啊——他们和她们的爱情都不被世俗所容，只是横亘在他们面前的是身份和阶级的差距，而横亘在她们面前的是则是世俗的眼光和性别的枷锁。只是，他们最终永远地在一起了，她们却没有。

“我爱你啊，奥斯卡。我一直爱着你。”

——我也爱你，梨花，只是我终究还是不敢面对世人的偏见，我不敢放开我现在拥有的一切，我不敢孤注一掷飞蛾扑火。

我做不到像他一样无畏，我也做不到像她一样勇敢。  
  
  
  
02

那次柚希礼音在后台遇见凰稀要的时候两个人都有些尴尬。

其实她一开始只是打算见一下梦咲宁宁就离开的。毕竟她只是临时决定来看剧的，没见到一部分熟人也正常，如果“不小心”和凰稀要错过大家也不会说什么，最多不过是CP粉在推特上惋惜一下“啊Chie桑和Rika桑当初关系那么好怎么这次没有见面呢”。

可天不遂人愿，她刚和梦咲宁宁拍完合照，就看见刚卸了妆换下戏服的凰稀要从化妆间走了出来。她还没说什么，梦咲宁宁倒是先兴奋了起来，不由分说地跑过去把凰稀要拉了过来。

“Rika，你退团之后是不是还没怎么见过Chie？现在Chie来探班了，你们可以好好叙叙旧啦！”

说实话，柚希礼音根本没有做好面对她的这位前任的准备，但是当年她们在一起的事情除了少数几个眼尖的前辈之外几乎没有人知道，而凰稀要在名义上是她的前二番，在凰稀要去宙组之后两人还有过几次合作，柚希礼音如果刻意躲着她反而会让人觉得不正常。因此她并没有拒绝梦咲宁宁的好意，甚至还朝着梦咲宁宁露出了当年在宝冢的时候常用的笑容：“那就谢谢Nene酱啦，我也有一些时间没见过Rika了。”

“诶，等一下，Nene酱，你们夫妻俩久别重逢，我在这里是不是不太合适？”梦咲宁宁还没接话，柚希礼音就听到了凰稀要的声音，“还是你们聊吧，我就不在这里当电灯泡啦。”

“Rika，你说的这是什么话？你们俩又不是没演过夫妻——我可还记得你们特出的雪bara呢。那段时间Ayu和我聊天经常提到你们，说你们演得多么多么深情，让她多么多么入戏，恨不得以玛丽王后的身份直接下旨给你们赐婚呢。”梦咲宁宁朝着凰稀要吐了吐舌头，“而且我们刚才已经聊过一会儿啦，我就不久留了，把时间留给你们‘夫、妻、俩’好好叙叙旧吧。”

“诶，Nene酱……”凰稀要好像还想说什么，可梦咲宁宁已经走远了——于是就只剩下了一对“夫妻”大眼对小眼。

“那我们去我的休息室聊吧，这里人多眼杂。”凰稀要看了看四周，伸出一只手大概想去牵柚希礼音的手，却很快又收了回去。

柚希礼音当然看见了，心下突然泛起一阵酸意，像是吞下了一整个柠檬。

我到底是你的什么人？音校的上下级，曾经同组的前辈，一起演过戏的同事，外人眼里的好朋友，还是——你的前女友？

我还有机会牵你的手吗？还有机会肆无忌惮地说笑吗？还有机会借着排练的由头和你拥抱吗？还有机会在逆光的阴影里和你接吻吗？

你以后会牵谁的手？会和谁说笑？会和谁拥抱接吻？  
  
  
  
03

柚希礼音最终还是跟着凰稀要进了她的休息室。她还在犹豫说什么好，就听见她的前女友开了口：“我们是不是真的很久没见了？”

“是啊，上一次见面还是去年的事情吧。”柚希礼音勉强笑了笑，接上话题，“真没想到你变化这么大，刚才见到你都差点认不出来了。”

“男役退团之后都是这样的嘛，你看天海前辈，不过……”凰稀要忽然停顿了一下，柚希礼音看见她撩了一下耳边的碎发，不自然地别开视线，“不过你倒是没怎么变，还是和以前一个样子。”

——还是和以前一样令我心动。

“啊对了，你这次是专程来看Nene酱的吗？我可是听Nene念叨了好几个星期呢，一直在给我发消息说‘Chie桑要来看公演’什么的。”凰稀要突然挑眉笑起来，眉眼弯弯，一瞬间柚希礼音觉得她好像又看见了当年的那个短发少年。

好像一切都没发生过，她们依然好好地在一起，依然般配得无人能比。

于是柚希礼音也半真半假地笑起来：“是，听说Nene要演奥兰普，我就打算来看看到底是哪个男人拐走了我的娘top。”

“那你也看到了，他可没你帅。说实话，我真的很佩服Nene酱，在和你演过那么多剧之后还能和他把情侣演下去。”凰稀要打开水瓶抿了一口，“现在她见到你了，我下次公演之前可要问问她还会不会心甘情愿地和他演对手戏。”

“我相信Nene的专业素养，她不会被她的‘前任’影响到的，倒是你——之前几次在这种背景的剧里你演的都是奥斯卡，这次突然变成了玛丽王后，会不会不适应？”

“没什么不适应的。这部剧虽然也是法国大革命背景，但是剧情和人物设定都和《凡尔赛玫瑰》不一样，就连玛丽王后的造型都天差地别，我还不至于混淆这两部剧。”凰稀要喝了几口水之后拧紧了瓶盖，“而且……”

“而且什么？”

柚希礼音心中隐隐有了一个答案，只是不敢确认。

——而且，这部剧里已经没有一个会对我死心塌地的安德烈了，我又为什么要演奥斯卡？

“没什么。”凰稀要抿了抿嘴唇，从柚希礼音身上移开了视线，“我听说你最近也发展得不错？”

“是。”柚希礼音点头，接上了凰稀要强行转移的话题，开始谈起自己的近况。

两个人口不对心地聊了一会儿，凰稀要突然猛地一拍手：“啊，对了，你这次来看演出的事情肯定有粉丝知道了，我们两个如果不发几张合影的话CP粉们大概会不高兴的。”

我们现在真的还有CP粉吗？柚希礼音并没有完全信服这番说辞，但她并没有表示反对——或许是在那一瞬间的疑惑后真的相信了，又或许只是出于自己的一点私心。

“嗯，好啊。”她只是站到了凰稀要的身边，侧过头朝着她笑起来，掏出自己的手机，打开相机摆好角度咔嚓一声拍下了两人的合照。

就像从前还在一起时那样。  
  
  
  
04

那次的合照传到汤上之后果然引起了粉丝的狂欢，单人粉为爱豆难得发一次博欢呼雀跃，CP粉更是被自家CP发糖这个事实感动得泪流满面。

柚希礼音一条一条地翻着汤下面铺天盖地的评论。CP粉好像已经发疯了，有呜呜呜暴风哭泣的，有啊啊啊啊啊疯狂尖叫的，还有当场死亡的，柚希礼音甚至还看到了一条写着“我好了，我又相信爱情了”的评论。

相信爱情？如果这条评论的主人知道她们的现状大概就不会这么说了吧。柚希礼音露出一抹苦笑，接着往下刷着评论，忽然屏幕上方弹出来一条新的消息提示。

是凰稀要给她点的赞。

如果是在平时，柚希礼音完全可以想到这个赞会引起多少惊涛骇浪，但这条动态发的是她们的合照，作为偶然遇见的朋友点一个赞大概也没有关系吧——于是她点进了凰稀要的首页，在她发的没有p过图的合照下面也点了一个赞。

恍惚间柚希礼音想起她们还在一起的时候。她想起那个人波光粼粼的桃花眼和明媚的笑，想起那个人在桌子下和她交握的双手，想起那个人在聊天的时候忽然靠过来的上半身和撒娇一样的语气。她想起那个时候她们天不怕地不怕，不顾世人的眼光紧紧地拥抱在一起，仿佛什么阻碍都不存在，仿佛相爱就可以战胜一切。

她多么希望她们可以一直那样下去。可那些日子是一场梦，而梦终究是要醒的。

她梦中有晴空万里阳光明媚，而现实是风刀霜剑严相逼。  
  
  
  
05

这天晚上柚希礼音久违地梦到了凰稀要。

她还是在剧团时的样子，穿了一身奥斯卡的白衬衫戏服，戴了金色假发化了妆，半跪着抱着她的腰似乎在说什么。柚希礼音听不清她说的话，只能从她的扮相里分辨出来这场戏是今宵一夜。

凰稀要说完一段台词，仰起头看着她，一双桃花眼像是盈了一汪春水，眼中满溢的情愫根本遮掩不住，目光热烈而又深情。柚希礼音一时间竟然分不清面前的人是谁，这双眼睛映出的又是谁——是奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦还是凰稀要，是安德烈·格兰迪耶还是柚希礼音？

但在她想清楚这个问题之前，她已经俯下身抬起凰稀要的脸吻上了她的嘴唇——不是每次公演中可以以假乱真的借位，而是真真切切的一个吻。

这个问题真的那么重要吗？她是金山千惠，也是安德烈·格兰迪耶；她是池口梨花，也是奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦。她们借着剧中人的名字肆无忌惮地相爱，她们在舞台上说着平日里不敢说出口的情话，她们在帘幕的掩映下拥抱接吻。柚希礼音和凰稀要从前演过很多角色，以后也会演很多角色，也许还会出演安德烈·格兰迪耶和奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦，可只有这一部戏里的男女主角是她们共同出演的，只有这一部戏是只属于金山千惠和池口梨花的。

她是她的白玫瑰。她是她的光，她是她的影。  
  
  
  
06

柚希礼音醒来的时候天光已经大亮。她看着身边空无一人的床褥，忽然有些恍惚。

她想起她们分手的那个雨夜。那天晚上暴雨倾盆，她在返回她们合租的公寓的路上听了一些话，于是在踏进公寓的时候和她的女朋友提了分手的事情。

那之后她们特出了雪组的《凡尔赛玫瑰》，在戏文里演一对真正的恋人。后来她们相继退团，凰稀要在另一部音乐剧里演了玛丽·安托瓦内特。她不再饰演奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦，不再饰演那个属于柚希礼音扮演的安德烈·格兰迪耶的奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦。

奥斯卡·弗朗索瓦和安德烈·格兰迪耶的故事已经结束。而池口梨花和金山千惠的故事也一样。

池口梨花于金山千惠而言，是一场烈日，一场暴雨，一个带着体温的拥抱，一个落在嘴唇上的吻。

但终究不会是那个陪着她走下去的人。  
  
  
  
00

柚希礼音和凰稀要可以有很多关系。

可以是音校的上下级，可以是曾经的星组组员，可以是演过戏的同事，可以是关系好到不能再好的朋友。

但唯独不会是爱人。不是爱人。


End file.
